


Haikyuu Family

by Nicxnght



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, haikyuu family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxnght/pseuds/Nicxnght
Summary: La vida de estudiantes quedó atrás, ahora los chicos de los respectivos equipos habían formado su vida.Muchos de nuestros personajes favoritos de Haikyuu son adultos ¿Te imaginas como serían como padres de familia?Recopilación de escenas y/o capítulos relacionados a esta nueva serie "Haikyuu Family".
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 1





	Haikyuu Family

**Author's Note:**

> No todos las parejas están sumadas en esta historia, por lo que recomiendo que si te incomoda alguna de estas que aparecen en las etiquetas no generes algún disturbio. Somos libres de emparejar a quien queramos y disfrutar cada detalle de eso.

Algo que Akaashi temía ver era el final de una etapa, lo sintió cuando acabó la secundaria y también lo sintió cuando terminó su tiempo en la cancha de voleibol. Cerrar una etapa no era el fin del mundo, porque de cierto modo al acabarla iniciabas una nueva. Una en la que te abrías paso a la madurez. Al menos eso era lo que sentía cuando veía a sus pequeños posando para una foto por culminar su etapa en la primaria.

—Es hermoso y triste verlos crecer tan rápido —mencionó el moreno mientras dejaba escapar una encantadora sonrisa.

—¿Sabes que es más triste? —sollozó su pareja mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros. 

El moreno lo observa apenado. Intuía cual era su respuesta.

—El final de Titanic.

**Author's Note:**

> Los capítulos no siguen una continuidad, por lo que puede que en el siguiente capítulo veamos a la hija de Tsukishima en su primer día de clases y que al siguiente veas su graduación o sobre la vida de alguna otra pareja junto a su familia. Saltos de tiempo entre el pasado, presente y futuro. Los capítulos que no serán largos por lo que planeo manejar cierto dinamismo en el lector. 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten.


End file.
